


Oceans

by mickystea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/pseuds/mickystea
Summary: Hay recuerdos que siempre permanecerán ahí, por mucho que uno quiera suprimirlos, hacer como si no existieran. Y es ese día, cuando Raoul encuentra esa caja, cuando todo regresa de golpe, como un huracán a punto de arrasar con todo, y sobretodo, con él.





	1. — Recuérdame —

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy escribiendo esto que era una idea que llevaba teniendo en la cabeza varios días, la cual pensaba convertir en one-shot pero no, se vino fic (mini fic, en realidad).  
> Acabo de terminar de leer el último capítulo de 404, así que no esperéis estar felices y contentos porque se viene drama, llorar, y demás.  
> Espero que os guste porque realmente me hace muchísima ilusión escribir esto, así que allá vamos, espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Y antes de irme deciros que he escrito este capítulo con la canción Oceans de Seafret de fondo, de ahí el título del fic, y nada, que la escuchéis mientras lo leéis, que le da otro rollo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnMrpom91a8
> 
> Ah, y que esto es una introducción, así que sí, es corto, pero ya se vendrán capítulos largos.
> 
> (A todas las personas que escriben fics, por darme ganas de seguir escribiendo)

Raoul se levantó de su cama cuando su madre le repitió por enésima vez que recogiera su habitación. Él siempre había sido organizado, pero llevaba semanas decaído y cansado, aun sin saber bien el motivo.

Bueno, quizá _sí_ lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, porque eso sería asumir que realmente le echaba de menos. Y no quería, no podía.

 

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que empezó a limpiar su cuarto, y sólo le quedaba organizar su armario, pero no contó con que rebuscando entre éste encontraría un recuerdo que le rompería por dentro, algo que le recordaba a él.

Y no fue hasta entonces, cuando entre sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja llena de recuerdos que había compartido con su _muy buen amigo_ al que llevaba sin ver varios años, que terminó de romperse, y tras mucho tiempo las lágrimas volvieron a resbalarse por sus mejillas sin temor alguno porque alguien pudiera percatarse.

Así que cerró la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba encajada, y se dejó caer al suelo temblando con aún la caja entre sus manos, que dejó a un lado para taparse el rostro enrojecido y mojado.

 

Y así fue como admitió lo que le llevaba sucediendo desde hacía casi un mes, y es que llevaba sin saber de la persona más importante de su vida tres años, y en apenas cuatro días hubiesen celebrado su cumpleaños, como hacían siempre desde que se conocieron cuando él apenas tenía dos años y su amigo, mayor que él, más inquieto, pero a la vez más protector que nadie, cuatro.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre son como queremos que sean, y para Raoul, el día en el que Agoney se fue, todo se terminó. Su vida, sus sueños, y su plan de algún día vivir juntos. _Todo_.

 

Así que, tras una hora sin poder parar de llorar, al fin volvió a coger la pequeña caja de madera que tenía a un lado, y sin pensárselo dos veces cogió la primera carta y se dispuso a leer.

 


	2. Carta número uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera carta. Así es como va a funcionar el fic. Espero que lo entendáis y si tenéis dudas no tengáis problema en dejar un comentario. Y comentad también qué os ha parecido eh.
> 
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mCSFNsYmcY

19 marzo 2009

 

_Querido Raoul, bua, qué mal suena. Mejor hola. Hola Raoul. Es la primera carta que escribo y nunca me arrepentiré de que seas la primera persona a la que lo hago, porque mi madre siempre me dice que si le escribes algo a alguien importante esa persona tendrá ese recuerdo tuyo para siempre, y entonces nunca morirá._

_El otro día mi hermana me contó que cuando éramos pequeños siempre nos metíamos en líos, y que, al pillarnos, nuestras madres nos miraban enfadadas, pero en seguida se reían como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, porque al fin y al cabo era un juego de niños._

_Entonces me acordé cuando me decías lo mucho que te gustaba jugar al escondite conmigo por tu casa, y recordé que te enfadabas porque siempre te encontraba. Pero siempre, siempre, acabábamos riéndonos a carcajadas en tu cama mientras te hacía cosquillas, y tú siempre te vengabas. Y en el momento en el que todo se parecía haberse calmado llegaba tu hermano para unirse a la batalla, y así nos pasábamos horas._

_Sin embargo, ahora son sólo recuerdos de cómo crecimos juntos, desde que llegué a Barcelona, a Montgat, tú siempre fuiste la primera persona en darme la mano, en llamarme amigo, en hacerme sentir querido, en enseñarme que en ti podía encontrar un hogar._

_Porque no fuimos nunca juntos a la misma clase, pero siempre nos veíamos cada día en los recreos y en la salida del colegio, cuando nos recogían a ambos para ir a casa de uno u otro para merendar y pasar la tarde jugando. Y así transcurrió todo hasta que cumplí doce años y las cosas cambiaron un poco, pero nunca dejaron de ser buenas._

_Y ahora han pasado ya dos años desde entonces, y tú hoy cumples 12 años, y quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de poder seguir llamándote amigo, y sé que siempre lo seguiré haciendo. Por mucho que pasen los años, por muy diferente que sea todo, siempre estaré ahí._

_Vi la parte de ti que sólo cuando seas mayor verás tú también, y espero que algún día seas capaz de ver todo lo bueno que me has aportado y que, espero, me aportes siempre._

_Feliz cumpleaños amigo, por muchos más juntos._

_Te quiere,_

_Agoney._

Las lágrimas habían cesado un rato atrás, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Raoul al leer cómo su amigo le narraba aquello que hacían de niños. Él también se acordaba de todo aquello, por supuesto que lo hacía. Y siempre recordará cada momento que pasó con él cuando eran niños, desde las vacaciones juntos, los días en la playa, los viajes con sus padres, las riñas, las peleas de niños y todas las risas que compartieron. Y justamente ese día hacía diez años desde que todo aquello empezó, y no podía parar de recordar que en cuatro días pasarían otros diez años desde precisamente ese momento, y que esta vez cumpliría años sin él. Que sus 22 años los cumpliría sin él. Su amigo, y el que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

 

Pero Raoul sabía que no podía estancarse, que no podía quedarse ahí, en el pasado, así que se dispuso a seguir leyendo. Cogió la carta, la cual había dejado encima de sus rodillas, la dobló y la volvió a meter en la caja, donde había estado unos minutos antes guardada, y sin más dilación cogió la siguiente y se dispuso a leer.


	3. Carta número dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra carta, la segunda. Cada vez va a peor, aviso que hasta yo acabo llorando al terminar de revisarlas.
> 
> La canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyG0gItUF0M

19 marzo 2010

_¡Raoul! Ha pasado otro año más, un año desde la primera carta, y aquí está la segunda. Y es que me he acostumbrado a escribirte una por cada cumpleaños que pasemos juntos, chiquito, y me gusta mucho hacerlo, para qué mentir. Tu trece cumpleaños, ¿eh? Dicen que este número da mala suerte, pero a tu lado nada podría ir mal._

_El año pasado te recordé cuando jugábamos en tu casa, pero esta vez quiero hablarte de Bambi. ¿Te acuerdas cuando la trajeron a casa? Era muy revoltosa y siempre quería jugar. El primer día que viniste y la conociste se puso muy nerviosa, ¡y tú vas y le llamas fea! Normal que te mordiera, chiquitín. Pero al final te cogió cariño, como toda persona que te conoce, siempre todo el mundo acaba queriéndote, pero cómo no hacerlo…_

_Un día salimos a pasearla juntos, era su primer paseo y estaba muy asustada, y entonces cogiste y entraste a un pequeño bazar que había por la zona a comprarle un juguete. Recuerdo cómo empezó a darte besos y a jugar contigo, y al final pareció tranquilizarse y todo fue genial, y gracias a ti, otra vez._

_Creo que si pensara en un recuerdo malo que haya vivido a tu lado no podría decir ninguno porque jamás ha ocurrido nada para que me enfadase contigo, ni siquiera para que me sintiera un poco decepcionado, y eso dice mucho de una persona tan temperamental como me dices que soy, ¿no? El único recuerdo malo que tengo fue cuando te escapaste de casa porque te enfadaste con tus padres y saliste corriendo sin avisar a nadie. Fuiste un capullo, pasé mucho miedo por tu culpa. En cuanto me enteré salí corriendo a recorrerme todo Montgat en tu búsqueda, y finalmente ahí estabas, en la arena, tumbado al lado de la zona donde hemos pasado toda la infancia juntos, jugando hasta que el sol se ponía para dar paso a las frescas noches de verano._

_Recuerdo cómo tus ojos brillaban, y recuerdo cómo corriste hacia mí fundiéndonos en un abrazo, que, sin palabras, pareció darte todo lo que necesitabas. Y nunca supe por qué pasó, si fuiste tú o si fui yo, si fue un impulso o qué fue, pero siempre recordaré cuando nuestros labios se juntaron en un tímido beso que al final se convirtió en una anécdota de la que hablamos cuando acabamos en esa playa, sentados en las rocas, hablando de todo y de nada._

Ante aquella mención Raoul no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, recordando aquel “impulso” momentáneo que tuvo, que no fue sin más las ansias por decirle a su amigo cuánto le quería, pero el miedo que tenía de decírselo con palabras le frenaba. Para su suerte, o su desgracia, aquello no fue nada más que un corto beso, en el que, con diez años, se dio cuenta por primera vez que le gustaban los chicos, que su amigo, Agoney, le gustaba.

 

_Han pasado ya tres años desde entonces y aún recuerdo cómo tu madre te envolvía en sus brazos, y como tú le pedías perdón por haberte escapado. Y siempre recordaré algo que nunca supiste, y es que fue tu hermano el que llamó a mi casa para contarnos lo que había pasado, que fue él quien me suplicó que fuera a buscarte, porque sabía que si era yo al primero al que veías estarías tranquilo, dejarías de tener miedo. Y aún me sigo preguntando por qué yo, pero sólo sé que en cuanto lo supe salí corriendo a buscarte, por ti. Siempre por ti._

Álvaro era el único que sabía todo sobre Raoul, porque ni él mismo era capaz de confesarle todo a Agoney, porque sabía que había cosas que era mejor guardarse. Y aún recuerda aquel día donde le preguntó a su hermano mayor qué pasaría si le dijese que le gustaba un chico, y entonces, él le respondió, más afirmándolo que preguntándolo, si ese chico era Agoney. Y no pudo negárselo, porque sabía que en sus ojos podía leerlo, y porque no quiso mentirle, así que ese día se lo confesó.

_Y siempre te lo diré, pero recuerda que cuando estés mal, o necesites ayuda sólo vuelve a casa cuando te sientas perdido, que aquí sabes que siempre tendrás tu refugio._

_Te quiere, aún más,_

_Agoney._

Y volviendo a dejar la carta en su lugar, cogió la tercera, y con un suspiro fuerte, la abrió y sus ojos empezaron a deslizarse por las palabras, con miedo y a la vez, con ansias.


	4. Carta número tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo la canción del capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6AdJZMSrzU

19 marzo 2011

_Hola chiquitito, el tiempo vuela, ¿verdad? Hoy cumples catorce años, y han pasado dos desde la primera carta. Sí, probablemente siempre empiece las cartas igual, pero tú mismo me dijiste después de leerlas que te encantaban, así que voy a seguir hasta que te canses de mí._

Una sonrisa atraviesa el rostro de Raoul porque él sabe que jamás podría cansarse de Agoney. No lo hizo nunca, y nunca lo hará, aunque ya no esté en su vida.

 

_Parece mentira que nos llevemos dos años, y que yo cumpla dieciséis, porque para mí nunca has sido más pequeño, porque tú siempre has sido grande._

Una lágrima, esta vez melancólica, al leer aquella frase.

 

_Y siempre lo serás Raoul, y no voy a dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario nunca, porque siempre voy a admirar la fuerza con la que pisas el mundo, y las ganas y el empeño que le pones a todo._

Otra, al recordar lo mucho que se han admirado y apoyado siempre.

 

_Y, sobre todo, lo que provocas en mí, porque tu sonrisa me da esa alegría que le falta al mundo, y hace que yo también pise fuerte cada día, sin rendirme. Porque tú me enseñaste el coraje de las estrellas._

Y entonces no puede evitar dejar la carta a un lado, al acordarse del momento en el que, decidido, se lanzó a sus brazos, para darle las gracias por todas las cosas buenas que decía de él, porque siempre veía en él mismo lo que nadie parecía ver. Porque para Raoul saber que alguien de verdad le valoraba y notaba esa bondad, ese empeño, esa lealtad de la que nadie más parecía percatarse porque se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, era algo que recordaría por siempre, algo que nunca se cansaría de agradecerle.

Cuando se recompuso siguió leyendo, para, esta vez, intentar hacerlo hasta el final.

 

_A veces siento que me quedo sin nada que decirte, porque cuando nos vemos te lo digo todo, pero no me canso de repetirte esto todo el tiempo, y espero que no te desesperes al leer y escuchar mil veces lo mismo._

_El otro día alguien en clase me preguntó si éramos novios, ¿qué gracioso, no crees? Quiero decir, fue un comentario sin ánimo de ofender, y realmente me hizo pensar en nosotros, en cómo somos tú y yo. En nuestros choques, en los piques, en tus enfados_ _— esos que te duran dos minutos — y en cómo al final siempre acabamos volviendo a reírnos por todo, como cuando éramos niños. Y volví a pensar en aquel beso, y en seguida lo borré de mi mente, porque qué tontería que dos amigos de toda la vida se gusten, ¿no?_

_Al final me voy por las ramas como siempre y acabo poniéndome filosófico, como tú dices, aunque realmente qué más da si estas cartas no tienen sentido ni orden alguno, si no son más que recuerdos para que nuestra amistad nunca muera, aunque yo estoy convencido de que no lo hará._

_Hoy, mirando por la ventana, he visto a dos chicos agarrados de la mano paseando por la calle, y dándose un pequeño beso en los labios, un pico, ya sabes. Y he pensado que algún día lucharé y gritaré algún lema por nosotros, por las personas invisibilizadas, rechazadas, por la gente que no tienen voz, por las que no tuvieron, y por las que también luchan cada día. Algo así como por el amor, por la libertad y por la visibilidad. Sería genial, ¿no crees? Ojalá te unas conmigo y nos agarremos de las manos para gritarlo bien fuerte hondeando una bandera como si hubiésemos ganado, pero sabiendo que no hemos vencido, y que nunca nos rendiremos._

_Vale, quizá tengas razón y a veces me emociono mucho cuando hablo de estas cosas, pero ya sabes, me gusta luchar por los derechos del mundo, contra el mundo._

Raoul lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, y era una de las cosas que siempre había admirado de Agoney; su capacidad por no rendirse nunca y llevar la lucha hasta el final.

 

_No sé qué más decirte, chiquitito, porque creo que cuando leas esto vas a rodar los ojos y ponerlos en blanco, y a llamarme cursi, claro está. Pero en el fondo sabré que has sonreído al leerla en la intimidad, y eso es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz._

_Gracias por formar parte de mi vida, ahora y siempre._

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Agoney._

Guardó la carta y soltó un suspiro. Su amigo tenía razón, y es que ese día sonrió al leer la carta, y aún más al leer que eso le hacía feliz, porque era, realmente, lo único que quería conseguir que fuese Agoney, aunque eso le costara su propia felicidad.

 

Y con ese pensamiento, cogió la siguiente carta y comenzó a leer, emocionado a la par que asustado por lo que estaba por venir, por los recuerdos que le aguardaban.


	5. Carta número cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a confesar que este capítulo es un poco más terrorismo emocional que los anteriores, y a partir de este los otros lo serán más aún, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Canción de la carta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3sOHKgUHs0

19 marzo 2012

_Hola pequeño lobo, o no tan pequeño ya. Hoy cumples quince años y cada vez eres más adulto, aunque los mayores te sigan tratando como un crío para mí nunca lo has sido, ya lo sabes. En clase me he acordado de ti, pensando en que ya no estamos estudiando en el mismo instituto he recordado todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos en los cortos recreos, hablando de todo y nada, pero compartiendo sin saberlo, los mejores momentos de nuestra adolescencia._

_Aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando viste cómo un chico me empujó, cuando yo apenas tenía los trece años, y me llamó maricón. Entonces, tú, sin apenas pararte un segundo a pensarlo, como siempre haces, te lanzaste hacia él con el rostro rojo de la rabia y las manos cerradas, apretando los puños con fuerza. Y yo, con miedo de que le intentases pegar y él te la devolviera, te agarré del brazo, sin embargo, lo que vi fue mucho más impactante que eso. Porque aquel día pude ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, preguntándole a aquel chico, qué malo era ser gay, y diciendo que, si no le hacía daño a absolutamente nadie, por qué tenía que meterse en mi vida así, por qué tenía que mirarme por encima del hombro._

_Y entonces comprendí, chiquitín, aquel día, ya no sólo que eras grande, sino que lo eras mucho más que yo. Y por eso siempre te he admirado._

 

Una breve carcajada, seguida de una sonrisa demasiado grande incluso para Raoul en esos días, inundó la habitación. Y por unos instantes cerró los ojos para respirar despacio y con calma, porque al leer esos recuerdos las mariposas volvían a revolotear por su estómago, y los nervios volvían a florecer en él, como si estuviese viviendo justo aquel momento en el que decidió que defendería a Agoney por encima de todo.

 

_Tú fuiste el que me enseñaste a luchar, el que me enseñó que vivir con miedo no era la solución, y por eso estoy aquí, cada día intentando superarme más, como lo haces tú._

_Hace poco me preguntaron que, si amase a alguien, a quién sería, y yo dije que sería a alguien al que le brillasen los ojos cuando me mira, y cuando hace lo que le gusta hacer, cuando lucha y protege a los demás, alguien que no se rinde y que a pesar de las dificultades siempre está ahí para poner ese punto de optimismo que a mí me falta. Y por un momento sonreí pensando en lo afortunado que será el chico del que te enamores, porque sin duda será la persona más feliz del mundo. Porque qué bonito sería amarte, y ser correspondido._

 

Lo que Agoney no sabía en ese momento es que Raoul ya le amaba a él, y ya le miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo, admirándole casi tanto o incluso más de lo que lo hacía él. Y que cuando el mayor estaba distraído, le miraba con una sonrisa la cual Álvaro definía como “la cara de encoñado”, que, aunque Raoul disimulaba haciendo que le molestaba, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

 

_Realmente no fui consciente de que estaba esperando a alguien que hiciera girar mi mundo. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con que contigo nunca he necesitado a nadie más, pero a veces creo que me falta ese algo, ese alguien que me bese y me acoja entre sus brazos por la noche. Y ojalá… ojalá._

 

Y ojalá fueses tú.

 

_A veces creo que más que cartas de recuerdos te escribo todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que recorren mi cabeza, pero siempre he confiado en ti para contártelo todo, aunque haya cosas que siento que debo retener, pero siempre serán por tu bien y lo sabes, chiquito._

_Hace un par de semanas cuando te recogí en tu casa tu hermano me miró por unos instantes pensativo, y creí por un momento que quería decirme algo, pero en seguida cuando bajaste sonrió y se despidió de ambos como siempre hacía. Realmente no entendí ni supe bien que pasó, pero a veces Álvaro tiene esos detalles que me hacen pensar que sabe cosas de nosotros que ni tú y yo sabemos, y que algún día me gustaría averiguar qué es eso que esconde en su cabeza._

_Supongo que algún día lo sabremos, mientras tanto seguiré haciendo como el que no se da cuenta de que nos mira raro, diferente._

 

En ese momento un breve recuerdo llega a la memoria de Raoul, cuando esa misma noche, después de leer la carta, le preguntó a su hermano qué le pasaba, y qué pensaba cuando miraba a Agoney de aquella forma. Y aún recuerda las palabras exactas que dijo, “Él también te mira con ese brillo especial en los ojos, ¿sabes? Como si tú fueses la única persona que existe en el mundo.”

Y se acuerda, perfectamente, de cómo le dijo a Álvaro, “Pero qué dices, si él jamás me miraría así. Anda calla idiota, que quiero dormir”. Y al final el idiota resultó ser él, por dejarle escapar así año tras año.

 

_De todos modos, tampoco le demos más vuelta, que hoy no estamos para pensar sino para volver a disfrutar un día más juntos, un día más en compañía del otro. Para celebrar, que mi niño se hace mayor, al menos de cara al mundo._

_Feliz cumpleaños chiquitito,_

_Te quiere más que a nada en el mundo,_

_Agoney._

 

Y guardando la carta en su lugar y sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, comenzó a leer, cada vez más tembloroso, porque sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría en el recuerdo de un pasado que necesitaba de vuelta.


	6. Carta número cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es posible que me queráis matar después de esta carta, no os lo niego. Si al final hasta yo lloro cuando las reviso.
> 
> Canción de la carta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By5K24jGnbM

19 marzo 2013

_Hoy cumples dieciséis añitos mi niño, y quién diría que el tiempo iba a pasar tan rápido. Has crecido tanto en este último año, que aún me cuesta asimilar que has encontrado el amor, pero me alegro tanto… He de decir que nunca me imaginé que este momento llegaría, en el que al fin encontrases a alguien que te agarrase de la mano y te hiciese sentir tan fuerte como me haces sentir tú a mí. Pero aquí está, y es todo lo que tú te mereces, porque sabes perfectamente que te mereces lo mejor más que nadie._

Las manos de Raoul agarraron más fuerte el papel de lo que pretendía al leer aquellas palabras, haciendo que éste se arrugara irremediablemente. La respiración agitada se convirtió en entrecortada cuando las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos recorriendo rápidamente sus mejillas, haciendo que tuviese que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

El simple recuerdo de la mirada de Agoney mirándoles, a él y a su novio de dieciséis años, hizo que el corazón se le rompiera un poco más, sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él, y que el mismo Raoul también lo amaba, pero que por miedo a que todo se rompiera ninguno de los dos fue capaz de verbalizarlo. Cuando este chico llegó a su vida creyó que sería lo mejor para ambos, que el moreno pasaría página tarde o temprano, y que él acabaría enamorándose del chico que le besaba delante de todos. Sin embargo, ese día nunca llegó.

 

_Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te gustaba alguien, y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco por un instante. No me preguntes el motivo, porque quizá no sea el momento de confesarlo, pero así fue. Cuando me hablaste de él sólo pude pensar en que quería que fuese la persona correcta, que te hiciese feliz, que luchara por ti costase lo que costase._

_Y tras un par de meses parece que no me equivocaba al pensar que lo conseguía, que lo sigue haciendo, y que es lo que espero que haga siempre._

Su labio inferior temblaba débilmente debido al llanto, y sus ojos se habían enrojecido por consecuencia. Indeciso pensó en dejar de leer, olvidarse de esas cartas y esconderlas otra vez, como si no existiesen, como si esos recuerdos sólo fuesen eso, recuerdos. Pero Raoul no podía engañarse así mismo, porque sabía que todo eso había significado mucho más para él de lo que intentaba hacer ver a sus amigos y familiares, y necesitaba terminar de leer, para cerrar un ciclo que debió haber cerrado tres años atrás, cuando su mejor amigo y él se despidieron para siempre.

 

_¿Sabes? Álvaro sigue haciéndolo. Sigue mirándome como si estuviese esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que desconozco, y sigo pensando qué será lo que quiere decirme, y por qué no lo hace, simplemente. Ha pasado más de un año desde la primera vez que le pillé observándome, y no sé si debo ser yo quien intente responder._

Y no había cosa que más hubiese deseado Raoul en ese momento, que el hecho de que Agoney le hubiese plantado cara a su hermano para responder a aquella pregunta que Álvaro llevaba grabada en sus ojos, que no era ni más ni menos que un “por qué”, un _por qué no eres tú el que le agarra la mano a mi hermano, quien le besa en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje delante de nuestros padres, quien le dice que le quiere por las noches mientras le abrazas y respiras su aroma._

Esas preguntas que parecían tan sencillas de responder, pero que sólo de replanteárselas le llevaban al abismo, a la oscuridad, al miedo. Por qué no fue él quien respondió por Agoney, por qué no le dijo que de quien estaba enamorado era de él.

Por qué el miedo de perderse el único al otro hizo que no fuesen capaces de decirse cuánto se amaban.

 

_Este año es tu último año en el colegio donde hemos crecido, donde están guardados nuestros secretos de niños y los que hemos vivido conforme hemos crecido. Nuestras confesiones, nuestras risas, nuestros mayores deseos. Y me duele saber que el año que viene estarás en un sitio nuevo, y que yo no estaré contigo. Pero confío en que habrá gente que también esté para ti, y recuerda que yo también estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré._

_Y ahora, casi con dieciocho años, tras un año lleno de reflexiones me he dado cuenta que todo lo que necesito es encontrar a alguien, y que encontraré a alguien. Alguien a quien mirar y a quien agarrar de la mano como tú haces. El año pasado ya te dije que sentía que me faltaba alguien, y espero poder encontrarlo. Pronto._

_Pero tranquilo, porque a ti jamás te voy a sustituir. Porque tú eres la persona más importante de mis días y de mi vida, aunque ahora te tenga que compartir, mi corazón siempre va a latir un poco más fuerte gracias a ti._

Y Raoul sólo es capaz de preguntarse cómo no se dio cuenta antes de todo lo que su mejor amigo sentía por él, cómo pudo estar tan ciego para no ver que su amor era correspondido, cómo pudo ser tan idiota de dejarle caer, y de no ser él quien le ayudara a levantarse como siempre estuvo Agoney dispuesto a hacer por él.

 

_Últimamente siento que me miras con otros ojos a los que me mirabas antes, y no sé si es por pena o qué ocurre, pero siento que ocultas algo que no me quieres decir por miedo. Si estás preocupado por mí, o si me ves decaído, no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan y etapas que todo el mundo tiene. Pero te prometo que estoy bien, que estaré bien._

Y lo recordaba perfectamente, recordaba que le miraba diferente porque veía que algo en él había cambiado cuando le dijo que tenía novio, y le duele pensar que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que el verdadero motivo era _él._

_El tiempo pasa rápido, y las cosas cambian cada vez más, pero algo que jamás va a cambiar es lo mucho que te admiro, y lo fuerte que me haces y que siempre voy a querer estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase._

_Feliz cumpleaños chiquitito, aunque eso ya se quede pequeño._

_Te quiere como nunca,_

_Agoney._

En ese momento Raoul se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para llegar al final de aquellas cartas, y que en la siguiente se vendrían tantos recuerdos que tenía memorizados al milímetro en su cabeza, que sabía que no sería capaz leerlo sin llorar, porque aquellos recuerdos eran lo que animaban la llama que seguía viva en él. El recuerdo de que las cosas pudieron ir bien, pero que no sucedieron así.

Ésta, en concreto, le había dolido como ninguna, porque supo con el tiempo que le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo, y jamás se lo perdonaría. Y lo peor, es que no tuvo por qué ser así, pero así ocurrió.

Colocó la carta junto a la número cuatro, y abriendo la seis cerró los ojos, suspiró, y comenzó a leer lo que sabría, le iba a doler más que nada.


	7. Carta número seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos cerca ya del final, así que espero que os esté gustando y que estéis notando la evolución.  
> No sé si en esta carta me odiaréis aún más o me amaréis, pero en la última me llegaron muchas denuncias. :(((
> 
> Canción de la carta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sK0m5i72_eM

19 marzo 2014

_Hola mi niño, Raoul. No sé cómo empezar esta carta porque probablemente sea la que más cargada vaya de emociones, pero siento que debo explicarte tantas cosas, que necesito hacerlo a través de la carta de tu diecisiete cumpleaños. Si antes me costaba verte como a un niño, ahora, a un año de tu mayoría de edad, me cuesta aún más. Y es que siempre sentiré que eres más adulto que yo, y sin duda, mucho más fuerte._

_Lo primero que quiero hacer es pedirte perdón, perdón por todo lo que ha conllevado nuestras vidas estos últimos meses. Me siento tan egoísta por haberte arrastrado a mí, por haberte separado de aquel chico. Porque por mucho que me digas que no, yo siempre me sentiré culpable de aquello._

_Siento que tus palabras no fueron más que un consuelo para mí, para que no me sintiera mal por amarte desde hace tantos años, sin embargo, tú sólo sabes decirme que no, que tú siempre me has amado. ¿Pero cómo me vas a querer, si no soy más que un egoísta que te quiere tener entre sus brazos cada noche?_

No. Raoul sabe que no. Que Agoney nunca fue un egoísta. Porque _él_ también lo amaba. Porque el egoísta fue _é_ l, por pensar que saliendo con otra persona se olvidaría de su mejor amigo, y por creer que las cosas entre ellos irían bien, que ninguno de los dos sufriría. Porque no fue así.

Y lo supo desde el momento en el que las cosas empezaron a ir mal entre su novio y él, lo supo desde el día en el que llegó corriendo a la casa de Agoney.

Llamó a la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, y entonces su mejor amigo le recibió con el torso aún desnudo y el pelo húmedo, haciendo entender que acababa de salir de la ducha. Se lanzó a sus brazos apenas pasaron unos segundos, y Agoney le acogió entre ellos, apretándole contra él lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cerró la puerta y le dio un beso en la cabeza, sus manos alcanzaron su cabello y su espalda y despacio empezó a acariciarle, esperando a que se calmara para averiguar qué había pasado.

Pero las cosas se torcieron, al menos para Agoney, que se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando unos minutos más tarde se recostaron en el sofá, mientras el mayor esperaba a que le contase qué ocurría. Y entonces Raoul, temblando, llorando, y sin saber bien si era lo correcto, se lanzó a sus labios, y él en vez de apartarse se dejó hacer, besando sus labios suavemente, como si tuviese miedo a que se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Siendo, el menor, el mayor tesoro que él tenía.

Y quizá si hubiese sido sólo un beso, Agoney no se hubiese sentido tan mal, pero no lo fue. Porque eran los sentimientos que ambos llevaban reteniendo durante tantísimo tiempo los que aquella noche atacaron a los dos, haciendo que, finalmente, acabaran completamente desnudos el uno junto a otro en la habitación del mayor.

El móvil de Raoul vibrando sin parar, con su novio preocupado por él tras la peor discusión que habían tenido hasta entonces.

El contraste de ambas pieles desnudas, el calor que emanaba Agoney, calentando el cuerpo del rubio, protegiéndole de todo. Salvándole de sus miedos, de sí mismo.

Esa noche los dos durmieron juntos, abrazados, queriéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Y ahí se rompió todo, pero también comenzó algo nuevo. Algo que ambos llevaban años deseando que sucediera, pero que, por un motivo u otro, por _miedo_ , no fue capaz de ser antes.

 

_Y, sin embargo, me sigues diciendo que soy idiota por no creer que estás enamorado de mí, y me siento idiota por no creérmelo de verdad, pero es que aún sigo sin saber por qué soy yo quien tiene la suerte de ver cómo tus ojos brillan cuando me miras, de que seas tú quien me aporte esa positividad que tanto me hace falta, que seas tú quien me proteja, quien me bese, quien me abrace por las noches._

_Y hoy, será una de ellas._

_Hoy, será el primer cumpleaños en el que podré dormir contigo después de haberte besado y repetido lo mucho que te quiero mil veces, para poder dormir abrazándote y protegiéndote como dices que hago siempre, como tú haces conmigo._

Raoul recuerda perfectamente aquella noche.

Ese día Álvaro les miró con otros ojos, esta vez se le veía ilusionado, feliz, sin porqués, sin preguntas, sin nada más en su rostro que una enorme sonrisa. Y sus padres estaban igual. Todos estaban felices viéndoles juntos, porque parecía ser que su hermano no era el único que pareció percatarse de que los ojos de ambos brillaban especialmente cuando conectaban entre sí.

Cuando terminó la fiesta de cumpleaños del menor ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, y allí se contaron mil secretos que no se habían atrevido a decirse meses y años antes.

“Te quise desde la primera vez en la que supe que me gustaban los chicos.

Te amé desde la primera vez en la que nos besamos.

Y lo supe, desde la primera vez en la que me di cuenta que tú serías alguien importante para mí, alguien a quien querría, quiero, y querré proteger con mi vida.”

Y silencio.

Los labios de ambos moviéndose despacio, con ansias, con ganas de más y con ganas de no terminar nunca aquello. Aquella fantasía que se convirtió en realidad. Aquella respiración agitada que se entremezclaba cuando se acercaban lo suficiente el uno al otro hasta el punto donde no quedaba más espacio entre ellos.

La ropa de ambos esparcida por el suelo, el roce de ambos cuerpos.

Gemidos, jadeos.

Un “joder, Agoney”.

Un “voy a llegar, mi niño”.

Raoul recuerda perfectamente aquella noche.

Porque supo que le amaba más que nunca, y supo que él era correspondido. Y aquella noche dejó de tener miedo.

 

_Y estoy más que preparado para pasar todos los cumpleaños así a tu lado, acompañándote en este viaje a cada paso que demos, juntos. Tú diciéndome mil veces lo mucho que me quieres, y yo aceptando que es verdad, pero diciéndote que yo te quiero más. Y besos interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Y tu sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande provocando que mi corazón lata más fuerte._

_Porque siempre te he dicho que estaba esperando a que alguien llegara a mi vida para compartir estos momentos, pero yo siempre he esperado que fueras tú. Porque eres en lo único en lo que creo cuando pierdo la fe en lo que hago, cuando me siento débil, cuando quiero tirar la toalla, entonces apareces tú. Y me agarras de la mano y me dices que puedo con todo, pero yo puedo con todo porque estás tú a mi lado, y jamás sabré cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho y haces por mí, y lo que espero que sigas haciendo._

_No te voy a negar que tengo miedo, porque sí lo tengo, pero el único miedo que me recorre ahora mismo es ser lo suficientemente idiota para hacerte daño y dejarte ir, porque jamás me lo perdonaría._

_Tú has estado conmigo desde siempre, y espero que esto sea para siempre, porque no me imagino un futuro sin ti, amor._

Un futuro sin él, que se hizo realidad.

 

_Feliz cumpleaños a la persona que llevaba esperando toda mi vida, sin saber que realmente eras tú. Y quizá intentando negarlo por miedo a no ser correspondido._

_Perdona si alguna vez te hice daño, o si no hice las cosas bien._

_Pero sé que voy a quererte siempre, y sólo espero hacerlo bien._

_Te quiere, como nunca a nadie he querido, con todo lo que llevo dentro,_

_Agoney._

Las lágrimas caían con más fuerza de la que Raoul llegó a pensar, su cuerpo temblaba, y su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Porque tuvo todo y lo perdió, y sabía que, en la siguiente carta, las cosas habrían cambiado. Y sabía que eso terminaría de romperle, pero la última carta sería la que vendría después, para finalmente, hacer que todo su mundo se volviese a romper, para luego volver a construir su vida poco a poco, asumiendo que, esta vez, sería sin Agoney.

Así que, tras unos minutos dejándose hacer por el dolor, apartó la sexta carta, cogiendo la séptima y preparándose para ver cómo todo se fue rompiendo poco a poco, por mucho que le doliese. Ya era tarde para echarse atrás, y aún más lo era para arrepentirse.


	8. Carta número siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado mil encontrar cómo escribir esta carta y aún más qué decir en ella. Espero que entendáis bien todo y que la disfrutéis, que no me odiéis mucho que en la siguiente me espero las mil denuncias.  
> Gracias por leer y perdón por el atraso.  
> Canción de la carta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAanWPwkkas

19 marzo 2015

 

_Hola Raoul, porque me he quedado sin motes ya para nombrarte. Mi niño, chiquitito, que ya va teniendo más bien poco de ello. Hoy cumples 18 años, esa mayoría de edad que parece que nunca iba a llegar y aquí está. Quiero decirte más que nunca lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, de lo lejos que estás llegando y que vas a llegar. De todo lo que haces cada día en el mundo y en mí._

 

Si una cosa hacía Agoney, era recordarle a Raoul lo muy orgulloso que estaba de él siempre, de cómo ayudaba siempre que podía a todo el mundo, de cómo se esforzaba y ponía empeño en cada cosa que hacía.

 

_Sé que últimamente las cosas no están tan bien como antes, quizá era porque el comienzo siempre es más fácil, y con el tiempo hay cosas que se hacen más cuesta arriba. Pero realmente gracias a ti le sigo poniendo empeño a todo lo que hago, y una de las cosas por las que más quiero luchar es porque lo nuestro siga adelante, y que dure siempre._

 

Y él lo sabía, y le daba miedo pensarlo. Tragó fuerte, recordando que aquel tiempo fue más complicado de lo que quisieron asumir.

 

_El otro día cuando me desperté y noté cómo dormías plácidamente entre mis brazos, me di cuenta que a veces no valoro suficiente esos pequeños momentos, esos que me dan la vida y que si un día los perdiera no sé qué pasaría. Y me da miedo. Pero luego te despiertas, te frotas los ojos y clavas tu mirada en mí, y entonces se para el mundo, y se paran los miedos para dar paso a las ganas de sentir y dejarme llevar._

 

Y ahora Raoul comprendía el porqué de ese miedo que tenía porque un día no se despertara abrazándole, el miedo que tenía Agoney por no poder volver a vivir aquello, con él. Porque el mayor sabía que en algún momento se tendrían que separar. Siempre lo supo, aunque nunca fue capaz de confesárselo.

 

_Probablemente una de las cosas que más echaría de menos sería pasear por la orilla de la playa cuando está anocheciendo agarrándonos de la mano, para acabar sentados sobre las rocas donde hemos pasado toda la vida. Y acabar besándonos, prometiéndonos que pase lo que pase nuestro amor será eterno, y que, de algún modo, acabaremos encontrando la manera de estar juntos otra vez si algún día nos separamos._

 

Pero eso, ya era imposible. Porque Raoul sabía que no volverían a estar juntos, nunca. Porque hay promesas que se rompen.

 

_O quizá las noches en silencio en tu habitación, donde nos miramos a los ojos y nos robamos besos en la oscuridad, sin apenas luz, pero sabiendo que al otro le brilla la mirada._

_Tal vez eche de menos tus enfados, tu rostro rojo cuando te pico delante de tu hermano y él me sigue el juego, acabando riéndonos ambos mientras huyes a tu habitación, y acabo siguiéndote para comerte a besos mi niño, y para confirmar que no estás enfadado._

_O los días en los que simplemente paseamos, en las que nos besamos sin miedo, luchando por ser libres día sí y día también. En manifestaciones, en charlas, donde sea y donde haga falta. Poniendo el grito en el cielo por todos._

_Esta es una de esas cartas en las que te digo las mil y una razones por las que te quiero, y cada una de las palabras que te digo lo es. Porque no me hacen falta mil razones, porque sólo necesito un motivo para quedarme, y ese siempre serás tú._

 

Y ojalá hubiese sido suficiente. Pero no lo fue.

_Por las sonrisas, las risas, los momentos de paz y tranquilidad, las riñas, los piques, los «yo te quiero más». Por los besos desenfrenados, por las noches y no tan noches llenas de pasión. Por los miedos que se borran cuando estás cerca._

_Porque cada discusión acabe en un perdón, en un rectificar y hacer las cosas bien._

_Por seguir haciendo las cosas bien, porque te quiero a mi lado._

_Porque siempre serás tú._

_Y porque siempre mi mayor miedo siempre será perderte._

_Así que no nos dejamos perder nunca mi niño, porque no consentiría que nada cambiara, y si lo hace que sea a mejor._

_Perdón por todos los errores que he cometido a lo largo de este último año, pero el mayor error sería no darme cuenta de mis fallos y dejarte ir._

_Espero que nunca te vayas de mi vida, y si regresas por mí, no querré nada más._

_Te quiere, un año más, pero no menos,_

_Agoney._

 

Raoul sabía que tras aquellas palabras se escondía mucho más de lo que Agoney quiso admitir. Y es que el mayor no estaba pasando por una etapa fácil, y su vida estaba siendo más complicada de la que le quería hacer ver. Él recordaba perfectamente aquellas noches en las que al desvelarse Agoney no estaba, y cuando se levantaba le encontraba en el sofá sentado, suspirando y susurrando palabras que nunca alcanzaba oír.

 

Y recuerda tener miedo, tener miedo a que las cosas estuviesen cambiando, a que las espectativas fuesen demasiado altas, a que la realidad se les viniera grande.

 

Raoul, se acuerda de que todo fue a partir de ese día. De aquel 19 de marzo del 2015 cuando todo cambió, cuando se dio cuenta que la situación de Agoney se le quedaba grande, y que él no podía ayudarle como él quería, porque sabía que no era un problema que se pudiera solucionar con un abrazo, sabía que, aquello, era mucho mayor.

 

Y recuerda cuando vio a Agoney encogido y temblando en el baño, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, y sin entender nada le abrazó, asustado sin saber qué debía hacer, pero sabiendo que le protegería de todo, hasta el final, sin saber que, el final, estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

 

Y llegó. La carta donde su mundo se partió en dos, donde todo lo que había soñado y vivido hasta ese preciso momento se esfumó, dejando consigo, sólo dolor.


	9. Carta número ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, antes que nada he de decir que ESCUCHÉIS LA CANCIÓN MIENTRAS LEÉIS ESTA CARTA. Si siempre ha sido importante, esta vez MÁS.  
> Lo segundo, tengo ya a mi abogado preparado, sé que me vais a denunciar. Así que palante.  
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFoD1TbMCCQ
> 
> Más notitas al final, para aclarar cositas.

 

19 marzo 2016

_Hola, mi niño…_

Raoul no pudo evitar morderse el labio tan fuerte que acabó notando el sabor a óxido en su boca, el mismo que saboreó aquel día, cuando intentó retener las lágrimas todo lo que pudo, aun sin conseguirlo.

 

_Sabes que lo que más me gustaría sería pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado, ¿verdad?_

No, no estaba preparado para esto.

 

_Pero hay veces que ni lo que más queremos se puede hacer realidad…_

No.

 

_Y te prometo que lo último que quiero es alejarme de ti._

Le costaba respirar, sus manos temblaban, amenazantes con romper el papel y volver a hundirse como aquel día.

 

_Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto, no así mi niño. Pero hay veces en las que es mejor hacerlo así, porque no soy capaz de ver cómo tus ojos lloran al verme marchar._

El rostro rojo, empapado por las lágrimas, el corazón en un puño, y la respiración entrecortada. El labio ensangrentado, y su mundo roto, como desde hacía casi tres años.

 

_Me siento un cobarde, lo soy. Y espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme. Sin embargo, sabes que algún día esto podría pasar… aunque ninguno de los dos jamás lo pronunciara en voz alta. Hoy es el día chiquitín. Hoy es el día en el que no puedo más. Hoy es tu diecinueve cumpleaños, y yo no estaré ahí. Pero prometo… espero. Espero volver, algún día._

_Porque sabes que tú eres la razón por la que volvería, a ti. Siempre._

Las imágenes llegan de golpe a la cabeza de Raoul, una tras otra, sin parar. Como una película pasada a cámara rápida.

Recuerda a su hermano entrar en su habitación, recuerda darle la carta con la peor cara con la que jamás le había visto, él, que siempre estaba feliz y dedicando la mejor sonrisa a la gente que quería.

Ese día todo cambió. Todo se destruyó cuando Raoul abrió el sobre y se encontró con una carta escrita por su amor, por _Agoney_.

Leyó apenas tres frases y su rostro se volvió blanco, más de lo habitual. Y sin mediar ni una palabra, sin llegar a razones, y zafándose del agarre de Álvaro corrió hasta su casa.

Recuerda todo.

La mirada de arrepentimiento de Agoney, sus ojos rojos, su piel enrojecida y llena de marcas por la psoriasis. Sabía que estaba mal. Lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar empujarle, llamarle idiota. No pudo evitar gritarle, decirle que por qué se iba, por qué se iba sin decir nada. Por qué no le llevaba con él, que siempre le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Le reprochó haberle prometido un para siempre y de repente pretender irse sin darle siquiera un beso, un abrazo, de despedida.

Y Agoney no pudo pararle, porque sabía que se lo merecía, porque se iba y dejaba solo a _su niño,_ y no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara. Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, se terminaría de romper. Por eso le abrazó. Le abrazó más fuerte que nunca, como si al hacerlo nada ni nadie les pudiera separar, pero no era así.

Su hermana mayor le avisó de que se tenían que ir, que se diera prisa. Y al llegar hasta él y ver a Raoul desapareció otra vez dentro de la casa, esperando a que terminaran de hablar.

 

_Pero he de irme Raoul, he de irme, aunque me cueste, aunque me duela, aunque sea lo último que quiero en esta vida. Y tú eres el primero en saber que no estoy bien, que ahora mismo nada está bien, y por ese mismo motivo espero que comprendas que me vaya._

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

 

_Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, y que eso jamás cambiará. Nunca me olvidaré de ti._

Ni yo de ti, quiso decirle Raoul. Pero no pudo. Aquel día sólo salían lágrimas, llantos y algún que otro _no, por favor, no._

Pero no podía pararle, por mucho que quisiera aferrarse a él. A Raoul lo que le dolió fue que no le dijera absolutamente nada. Le dolió que la noche anterior le envió una foto suya sonriendo y que le dijo que le quería mil veces seguidas, y que siempre lo haría.

Y ahora entendía el porqué de esos mensajes, y le dolía. Le rompía. Le rompió.

 

_Y sé que hay algunas cosas de la que debemos hablar, y no puedo quedarme._

Así que déjame abrazarte un poco más por ahora, le dijo, antes de darle un beso en la cabeza para después marcharse por el umbral de su casa. Para dejar a Raoul estático, quieto y sobretodo, roto, en la puerta de entrada, esperando algo que sabía que no iba a volver. A Agoney.

 

_Nunca estarás solo, te lo prometo. Porque siempre estaré pensando en ti, y una parte de mí siempre estará contigo._

Siempre. Siempre. No. Nunca, ahora nunca.

 

_Perdóname amor, perdóname por ser un idiota que no cumple sus promesas. Perdóname por prometerte tantas cosas y no poder darte todo lo que quiero. Por hacerte daño, por haberte acogido en mis brazos para, ahora, soltarte. Lo siento._

_Te quiero, te quise, y te querré absolutamente todos los días que estemos separados. Espero, de verdad, que entiendas que no puedo quedarme._

_Te amo, por siempre,_

_Agoney._

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo rompía todo? ¿Quemaba las cartas para hacer desaparecer absolutamente todos los momentos que había pasado al lado del amor de su vida? ¿Ese amor que nunca volvería? ¿Acaso podía deshacerse de ello como si nada?

No.

¿Pero qué hacía? Creía que al leer cada una de las cartas las cosas mejorarían, creía que así podría superarlo, y ahora sólo estaba más hundido.

Quiso correr.

Correr, volar, nadar hasta donde se encontraba Agoney. Quiso irse para siempre, como hizo él.

Pero Raoul, aquel día le hizo una promesa.

 

“Prometo no buscarte nunca, no correr tras de ti, prometo no intentarlo. Pero jamás te podré prometer olvidarte, o hacer mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Porque te amo Agoney, te amo como jamás podré amar a nadie. Y me quedo aquí porque tú me lo pides, a pesar de que siento que no puedo. No podré jamás hacer como si no existieras cuando tú eres la razón de mi existencia.”

 

Y la duda le comió por dentro. ¿Y si tras esos tres años Agoney no seguía…? No pudo pensarlo. No podía pensar en nada, porque no sabía si el mayor había conseguido salir de aquel bucle en el que se encontraba tres años atrás.

 

Aquella noche Raoul durmió en el suelo, con la caja y las cartas al lado, aferrándose a la última como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y soñando que los labios de Agoney volvían a probar los suyos, que sus brazos volvían a protegerle. Aun sabiendo, al despertarse, que nunca volvería a suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ahora que has terminado de leer y ya me has denunciado, quiero decir que en efecto, no dice por qué se va. PERO AÚN QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO. No voy a decir que va a pasar en él, así que esperad pacientemente y lo leéis cuando lo suba.  
> Ahora sí, mil gracias por leer y por el apoyo! Sois amor.


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar a que leáis quiero daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido con este fic/one-shot, y deciros que cada vez tengo más ganas de seguir escribiendo y compartiéndolo con vosotros.
> 
> Canción del epílogo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G11dbfiNv10

19 marzo 2019

Amaneció ese día nublado. Raoul se despertó sabiendo qué día era, sin querer recordarlo ni darle más importancia de la que tenía. Sí, era su cumpleaños, pero desde hacía tres años celebrarlo había dejado de tener sentido. Porque ya no estaba Agoney, y tras haber pasado toda su vida celebrándolo juntos, ya no merecía la pena.

Con desgana y bastante pereza consiguió levantarse y, a duras penas, vestirse, coger su maleta e irse a clase. La mañana sabía que iba a ser larguísima, lo sabía de sobra, y no le extrañó cuando las horas se le pasaron más lentas de lo habitual.

Al llegar a casa sólo tenía una cosa en mente, tirarse en la cama y no volver a saber nada del mundo, aunque sabía que, por suerte o por desgracia, su familia no le dejaría cumplir con su mayor deseo en ese momento.

Entró a su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo, y apenas unos minutos más tarde entró su madre en la habitación para darle un sobre blanco.

Raoul lo cogió sin darle mucha importancia a ello, imaginando que, probablemente, sería la carta de un familiar con quizá algún que otro billete como regalo. Sin embargo, al abrir el sobre y sacar lo que había dentro de él su sorpresa fue mayor. Era una carta. Y quizá sí sólo hubiese sido eso no hubiese tenido mayor importancia, pero Raoul reconocería aquella letra en cualquier parte. Y, concretamente, esa letra, era de Agoney.

 

La carta, decía así:

 

_Hola chiquitito, aunque creo que hace mucho tiempo perdí el privilegio de llamarte así. Han pasado tres años desde la última vez en la que te vi delante de mí, en la que te tuve entre mis brazos para, por desgracia, despedirme._

_Han sido tres largos y duros años, y eso espero que nunca lo dudes, pero sabes que no fue precisamente por voluntad propia, sabes que tenía que hacerlo, aunque doliera._

_Hoy cumples 22 años, y parece que fue ayer cuando te escribí la primera carta. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido desde entonces... Aunque no puedo negarte que estos tres últimos años han sido los más largos de mi vida, y todo porque no estaba contigo._

_Quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que hice mal, que no son pocas, pero quizá entonces no termine nunca de hacerlo, y sé que realmente ni me merezco que me perdones._

_Pero hace unos años, en una carta, te dije que cada vez que celebrara tu cumpleaños a tu lado te escribiría una, y pues esta vez no sería para menos._

_Espero que, aunque no pueda recompensarte de ninguna forma el haberme ido para dejarte solo, disfrutes de este día como espero que hayas disfrutado los dos anteriores._

_No te pido que me perdones, pero ojalá algún día puedas mirarme a los ojos como hacías antes, con ese brillo especial que me quitaba la respiración, aunque no tenga derecho a pedirte nada._

_Te quiero, como nunca te he dejado de querer,_

_Agoney._

 

Cuando terminó la carta aún le costaba respirar, y su cuerpo temblaba con miedo. Porque recordaba cuando Agoney le dijo que tendría una carta cada año que celebraran su cumpleaños, juntos, y no fue hasta que escuchó una risa que se le hizo familiar que salió corriendo con la carta arrugada y agarrada con fuerza en su puño, en dirección a donde parecían proceder esas voces, con miedo a que todo no fuera más que una simple ilusión. Y fue, en ese justo momento, cuando le vio a ahí, de nuevo, frente a _él_.

En el momento en el que su madre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raoul se giró, y el moreno, al ver cómo de repente se había forjado un silencio en la cocina, se dio media vuelta, para quedar frente al rubio, sonriéndole como sólo le sonreía a él.

Y entonces, con las lágrimas cayendo rápidamente una tras otra sobre las mejillas del menor, Raoul se abalanzó sobre Agoney, volviendo así a su refugio. Aquel que pensaba que jamás volvería, y con el que su mundo volvió a recomponerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya está, aquí el fin. Espero de verdad que lo hayáis vivido como yo lo viví escribiéndolo. Aunque no os lo creáis yo también lo he pasado mal. Mil gracias otra vez pronto, nos leemos!
> 
> tw @ragoacate
> 
> PD: no, no se desvela el por qué Agoney se va, ahí la gracia. Haced vuestras propias teorías y sacad vuestras propias conclusiones ;)


	11. Diez años después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tiene nada más que un pequeño epílogo para dejaros soft y agradecer todos los mensajes bonitos que me habéis dado, además que me inspiré y quise escribirlo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todo!
> 
> Canción del capítulo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRlfAYSVtKo

19 marzo 2029

— ¡Raoul, vamos! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

— Voy, voy.

 

Raoul se terminó de abrochar la camisa cuando mientras se remangaba las mangas apareció Agoney por el umbral de la puerta. Se apoyó a observar cómo el rubio se terminaba de peinar rápidamente en el espejo de la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando fijamente.

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estás guapísimo, mi niño.

 

El menor cogió rápidamente una tonalidad roja mientras veía como se le acercaba con una sonrisa arrebatadora que, a pesar de haber pasado diez años desde que volvieron juntos, seguía dejándole sin respiración.

Agoney le apartó la mano que seguía aún sobre su tupé, y agarrándole de la nuca le acercó a él para darle un intenso beso que hizo que pronto necesitasen apartarse para coger aire.

 

— ¿N-no íbamos a llegar tarde?

— Sí, pero estás muy guapo como para no aprovecharlo.

 

Raoul sonrió mientras veía a Agoney girarse para revisar que su peinado estaba perfecto, a pesar de que llevaba prácticamente el pelo al natural por petición de su novio.

Finalmente se dieron prisa y fueron hasta el coche para ir a casa de los padres de Raoul, donde celebrarían su 32 cumpleaños.

 

 

La celebración fue genial, como cada vez que se reunían la familia de Raoul y Agoney, que siempre había sido parte de la familia, y más desde que había vuelto a la vida del menor. Pasaron la tarde entre bromas, juegos de mesa, alguna charla amena y alguna copa que otra. Hasta que llegó  _esa_  conversación que a la pareja le ponía nerviosa cada vez que salía a la luz.

 

— Bueno, ¿habéis decidido ya fecha para la boda?

 

El padre de los Vázquez fue el que, tras un momento de risas, terminó por preguntarle a los dos, curioso por saber ya cuándo tendrían que ir a comprarse los trajes para aquel evento que llevaban esperando desde hacía un par de años atrás, donde le dijeron a su familia que estaban planeando casarse, pero que no habían encontrado el momento aún.

 

  

Aquel día fue perfecto. Raoul y Agoney se habían ido de vacaciones a recorrerse las islas griegas, y la última noche que pasaron allí decidieron irse a observar las estrellas y el mar mientras se tumbaban uno al lado del otro. El rubio estaba más nervioso de lo habitual, pero el mayor no había querido comentarle nada para no meterle más presión. Pero cuando llevaban cerca de una hora juntos, abrazándose mientras disfrutaban de la brisa de las islas, decidió girarse para enfrentar a Agoney y confesarle qué era lo que llevaba pensando todo el día.

 

— Ago.

— Dime mi niño.

— Quiero decirte algo,

— Lo sé, te he notado nervioso.

— Verás…

 

Y finalmente sacando un anillo para simbolizar aquello que llevaba queriendo hacer años, se lanzó a pedirle matrimonio, sin prisas, sólo para decirle que quería que, algún día, ambos estuviesen en un altar para darse el sí quiero.

 

  

— Pues veréis… La verdad es que hemos estado pensando mucho en ello.

 

Fue Raoul el que, nervioso, empezó a hablar. Agoney, al ver cómo a su novio le sudaban las manos por los nervios, le sujetó ambas y siguió hablando por él.

 

— Queremos casarnos en octubre, después de mi cumpleaños.

 

El menor asintió rápidamente, para después mirar a Agoney y depositar un corto beso en sus labios, provocando, no sólo una sonrisa en ambos, sino también en sus familiares, los cuales se levantaron felices por la esperada noticia, y les dieron un enorme abrazo a los dos.

 

 

Ese año no hubo cartas, ni ese ni los anteriores, ya que ambos decidieron que a partir de ese día se dirían todo mirándose a los ojos, sin miedo, esta vez, a que ninguno de los dos se fuera de la vida del otro.

 

 

Cuando llegó la noche ambos celebraron que al fin habían compartido aquella noticia entre besos, caricias, y miradas que lo decían todo. Los ojos de Agoney brillaban al ver cómo Raoul se seguía poniendo colorado cuando el mayor le recorría con la mirada al desnudarle, y al menor le brillaban los ojos cuando sentía al canario estremecerse debido al placer que le provocaba sentir su cuerpo.

Al fin, y desde el regreso de Agoney, todo volvía a estar bien, juntos estaban bien. Y es que, lo bonito de su relación, es que se complementaban perfectamente al uno al otro, y se hacían felices sin hacerse daño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ahora que habéis terminado de leer tengo muchísimas ganas de leer vuestras reacciones en los comentarios, y recordaros que tengo twitter (@ragoacate) donde podéis seguirme, hablarme, etc. Y nada más, que gracias por leer, en serio.


End file.
